Starting Over
by lunatic2.2
Summary: Alec has moved in with Magnus after the events of COHF and finally he is able to spend some lone time with his boyfriend. But Alec isn t as fine as he pretends to be. Good thing, he has a sweet understanding warlock by his side to console him. Disclaimer: All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.
1. Dream

A flash of sunlight tickling at his nose was what woke Alec up this morning, and the first thing he noticed was the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen of Magnus´ loft. The second thing he noticed, was that the space in bed beside him was empty. It was one of the few times Magnus had woken up before him. Alec caught a glimpse of the watch. It was 9am. For the shadowhunter it was like sleeping in.

After one week of running the Institute while his parents had been in Idris, Maryse had given him a day off.

„Hey, you´re awake.", Magnus had appeared at the doorcase, leaning at the frame. Alec smiled at him.

„What was your dream about?" he asked coming closer and sitting down on the bed next to the shadowhunter. Alec frowned. „Did I talk in my sleep?" „No, but, you know, there is a saying in the Mundane world that says what you dream in your first night in a new apartment comes true." Magnus shrugged. „It´s superstition, but I kind of like it. Unless it was a nightmare." he added at his boyfriend´s suspicious expression.

Although Alec had already spent the night at Magnus´ more than once, this had been indeed the first night since he had moved in with his boyfriend.

Alec closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, he met Magnus curious gaze. He smiled cautiously. „I dreamed about a summer evening in California. I was there with you. We learned how to surf and took a walk at the beach and had dinner at a panorama restaurant." he summed it up.

Magnus nodded a little absentmindedly, furrowing his brows in thought. Then he returned the smile. „California was on our list before we were interrupted by Camille... Well, that´s something we can definitly make come true. Jem and Tessa are currently in L.A, so we could pay a visit. What do you think, sweetheart?"

Alec´s sapphire blue eyes widened. He had really enjoyed their trip around the world and the prospect of continuing their jouney together filled him with excitement. On the other hand, he had duties to do being the eldest of the Lightwood children. And he didn´t want to disappoint his mother. Then again, he was eighteen, he was finally reunited with Magnus and they´ve been through a lot in the last weeks. Yes, they deserved spending a few weeks of holidays together, he decided. „I´m looking forward to it." he said eventually.

Magnus gave him a lopsided grin. „Alright then. I made breakfast." he said, gesturing Alec to follow him into the kitchen. Alec´s brow shot upward. „You _made_ breakfast?" he asked suspiciously. „You mean you conjured up some coffee and fried eggs, which is technically stealing." Magnus just shrugged. „The coffee I made myself. I have a coffeemaker, as you know."

Alec laughed. The coffee machine had been bought when they weren´t officially boyfriend and boyfriend, and Alec hadn´t outed himself yet. It had been a purchase with the only intention of making Alec more comfortable around the loft, a fact that made him brighten up inside. At the beginning of their relationship the buy of the coffemaker had given him a feeling of comfort, a feeling of being wanted around Magnus, receiving a place in his apartment.

Now, however, he didn´t need a coffee machine to remind him that he possessed a big place in Magnus´ life as well as in his heart.

Alec took a sip of the coffee. Magnus had made it as he wanted it: No milk and a bit of sugar.

„Are you going to tell me?" Magnus´ question caught him out of guard and he coughed into his coffee. Magnus was shooting him a searching look. „Wha- What do you mean?" Alec asked overly indifferent. Magnus could read Alec like an open book – in fact, it wasn´t hard finding out Alec´s lies as he was a terrible liar. But right now, he wished, Magnus would just let it be.

Magnus, in this matter, guessed what it was all about, and he knew that such things had to be spoken out instead of being hushed-up.

„The dream you had tonight." he said softly. „It wasn´t about a trip to California, was it? I´ve seen your face when I asked you. You had a nightmare."

Alec closed his eyes in pain, like he had done in the bedroom earlier. Magnus didn´t push him. He waited patiently, his eyes locked on Alec, until he opened his eyes again. The blue orbs brimmed with tears. „I saw Max." he said, his voice shaking slightly.

Immediatly, Magnus rushed over to his boyfriend and hugged him, gently caressing his back. „I know, Alec, I know how you feel. You don´t need to say it out lout, if you don´t want to." he whispered in a soothing voice. And indeed, Alec didn´t want to talk about the nightmare. He didn´t want to talk about his little brother looking at him with the wide gray eyes of the innocent child he had been, begging him to see him, to save him.

Alec didn´t cry. He wasn´t that kind of person who burst into tears when he broke down. There was just that numb feeling in his stomach everytime he thought of his little brother. Like a hole inside of him, something that had always been there before, something he had expected to always be there, and yet it had been ripped away from him without a warning. He could live on, but the hole would always remind him of what had been there once.

Max, the only one he hadn´t been able to save.

„I miss him." was all he could bring out. It were times like this when Alec could sympathize the real curse of being immortal. Max was Alec´s first loss, but Magnus had lived for centuries outliving everyone he had ever cared about. Alec couldn´t bring himself to imagine what it was like for him, what it would be like for Magnus to lose Alec too, someday.

„I know." Magnus said. And Alec could tell how genuine his sympathy was. It was somewhat comforting „It´s okay. He´ll always stay your little brother. He´ll always be a part of you."

And for a moment, in Magnus arms, it really felt like it could be okay again.

Alec pulled away from the embrace and smiled weakly at Magnus as if to assure him, that he would be alright. Magnus nodded and they finished their breakfast in comfortable silence.

„So... what are we going to do today?" Alec asked eventually, when he was sure that his voice would be steady again. Certainly his warlock had planned something for the rare day on which Alec was completly off-duty.

„I was thinking maybe we could eat dinner at the Ethiopian restaurant we were on our first date." Alec raised a brow. „You mean where the owner treated me like a vicious dog and the waiter almost fainted at my sight? Yeah, that would be a good idea." he said dryly.

Magnus grinned. „We could go annoy this Erik-guy for a bit. That would be fun." he said and Alec laughed. It really was kind of romatic, the idea of revisiting the restaurant where they´d had their first date.

So he just shrugged. „Sure, why not. But I´m not ordering _penne arrabiata _again!" Magnus laughed at the memory of Alec choking on the way too spicy pasta.

„If he serves any spoiled food this time, I´m going to turn him into a rabbit." He promised matter-of-factly.

„It´s settled then." said Alec. „It´s a date." confirmed Magnus with a wink.


	2. Dinner Date

„Are you ready?" Alec shouted towards the bathroom where Magnus had spent the last fifty minutes preparing himself for going out. „Just a minute, darling!" the voice of his warlock came out through the ajar door.  
Alec sighed. He´d said the same thing already ten minutes before. It beat him how one could spend so much time in the bathroom, doing hairstyling and whatever else Magnus thought he had to do before leaving the apartment. Alec had only shrugged on a dark blue button-down shirt he had received from Magnus, combed his hair and ready he was. It had taken two minutes at the very least.

While waiting he had fed the Chairman, tidied up the mess Magnus had made searching for the perfect outfit, and wondered if he was having a relationship with a girl after all.

„I beat the record time!" Magnus announced proudly when he finally came out. Alec snorted.

„You´re doing this on purpose, don´t you?" he asked.

Magnus grinned at him. „I don´t know what you mean, honey."

Alec shook his head in disbelief.

„What are we waiting for?" Magnus said. „If we don´t hurry now, we´ll be too late for our rez."

Alec toyed with the idea of strangling Magnus. But then again the whole suicide mission to Edom in order to save the warlock woud´ve been in vain.

Alec took a closer look at his boyfriend. He wore only a little make-up highlighting his cat-eyes, which Alec admittedly liked. His hair was set into spikes as usual and his outfit consisted of a white-purple patterned shirt and skin-tight leather pants – something Alec would never wear, though it looked stunning at Magnus. Altogether, the warlock was dressed rather subtly for his terms.

„You look good." he said matter-of-factly.

„So do you, sweet cheeks." Magnus replied with a wink. Alec narrowed his eyes. „Three terrible nicknames in five minutes. You´re getting worse." he said, but Magnus just blew him a kiss. „You like it, my cherry blossom." Alec snorted. There was just no winning with Magnus.

On their way to the restaurant Alec reminisced about how it had been that particular Friday, their first date, months ago. Alec had been beyond nervous, constantly worrying that he messed things up. He smiled at the memory. Things had changed rather quickly. At that time he would never have dreamed that he would develop such strong feelings for the warlock, out himself by kissing him in front of the Clave and half Downworld, before starting a wonderful relationship with him, all official.

Just like the first time they´d come to the restaurant all chitchat stopped instantly when they stepped inside. It was as if someone had pressed the pause button. Every human– or not-so-human being stared at the shadowhunter through panicked eyes.

However, just as they began to get slightly worried, heads slowly turned away again and people returned to their own private affairs.

The fact that the High Warlock of Brooklyn was dating a shadowhunter had got around quickly and was somewhat tolerated throughout Downworld.

„Magnus Bane!" Luigi, the owner greeted him cheerfully, before he turned to Alec, the slightest hint of skepticism on his expression. „And the Lightwood boy, right? Well, I can´t say I reckoned that you two would come here together once more." he said.

„Me too!" Alec and Magnus said simultaneously, both clearly surprised that the´d been thinking the same thing. Luigi laughed. „Alright. Follow me, I´ll get you a table."

The place he led them to was situated in the back side of the restaurant, where they had more privacy, but thankfully it wasn´t too close to the kitchen entry where you had to constantly fear being hit by the door.

„This seems to start off better than expected." Magnus said relieved as they sat down. Alec chuckled. „Yeah, you haven´t been pickpocketed yet and I wasn´t hired as a stuntman."

„Wow, this date really sucked!" Magnus laughed.  
„I wouldn´t change a thing." Alec said without hesitation and Magnus smiled back at him. „Me neither." he said. „Although I think the red wine all over my hair was unnecessary!" he added, recalling his hysteric faerie exboyfriend´s overreaction. Alec chuckled.

Because he was a total oaf, the werewolf waiter chose that excact minute to interrupt their sweet moment to take their orders – and indeed it was that Eric-guy.

„Good Evening! My name is Erik and I – Oh God, not you again. What have I done to deserve this?" he wailed, putting a hand on his forehead as if he was a young maid on the verge of fainting.

„Maybe not so much different." Magnus murmured loud enough that Alec could hear him. „You know, if you were acting more politely, you´d receive way better tips. Just a thought."

„This is too much for me. I had to hire a therapist after you last visited." Erik said, drowning in self-pity.

„I´ll have Florentine cannelloni and the best wine you have." Alec said preventing Magnus to begin a fight with the werwolf waiter. „Or maybe the second best." he added after taking a glance inside his purse. „It´s alright, I can pay." Magnus offered, but Alec shook his head obstinately. „No, it´s my turn." he persisted, ignoring the fact that Magnus´ income as High Warlock of Brooklyn was far higher than Alec´s savings. _Shadowhunters, _Magnus sighed, _always so stubborn._

„I´m sorry, I can´t look at you without picturing you cutting off my head. It´s horryfying." Eric said looking at Alec out of the corner of his eye. Alec sighed. „Relax, I won´t hurt you unless you decide to run amok on the streets of New York." he said. „It´s against the law."

After they had ordered and Eric had left, the couple laughed at the reaction of the werewolf.

„I think we´ve scared him to death." Alec said

„I told you it would be fun!" Magnus replied with a grin.

Alec´s blue eyes met Magnus´ gold-green ones and he smiled, though Magnus could see his expression becoming a little more serious. „Thank you!" he said.

„I´m aware that I am a very generous personality." Magnus claimed. „But what excactly have I done to deserve your gratitude?"

„Thanks for being there for me this morning." Alec explained.

Magnus´ eyes softened. „Always." he winked at him. „I know you always try to act like the reliable big brother you are, but you don´t have to pretend around me. You can break down and someone will catch you. There are people who care about you, who understand you. Your siblings, Clary – hell, even ratboy! And me of course."

„I know." Alec said. „And it helps talking with Izzy and Jace about Max. It´s just... sometimes I´m feeling so happy, I mean, the war is over, we are together and everything seems to be quite alright. And then I think I´m about to forget him and it would be as if he had never existed. "

Magnus nodded sympathetically. „There´s nothing wrong with moving on. Don´t punish yourself for it. If anything, he would be happy for you." Alec stared at the tablecloth for an instant. Magnus gave him the time he needed.

„In my dream – the nightmare – Max accused me of getting used to the fact that he´s dead. Maybe he´s right." he said in a low voice.

„Alec, I know you, you don´t forget the people you love. Don´t ever think you could forget him. Of course it hurts, I cannot shield you from the pain, as much as I wanted to. Grief doesn´t end overnight. I won´t lie to you, you´ll probably miss him through the rest of your life. He was your brother and I regret that I didn´t ever have the opportunity to meet him, but I doubt he would blame you for anything. Least of all for being happy."

Alec had looked up again in between Magnus´ speech and his eyes were shimmering, but not with tears. Magnus´ could see mixed feelings in them. Sadness, longing and affection.

Once again he was reminded why he had fallen in love with Magnus. He always knew just what to say to make him feel better. In this matter the two of them couldn´t be more different. Alec wasn´t good with words, usually he just blurted out what was on his mind without a filter.

And today was no exception.

„Will you remember me?"

Magnus was silent. He stared at Alec with that special gaze he had seen at him only a few times, and he knew Magnus was pondering about something only immortals could fully comprehend.

It was very rare that the warlock was at a loss of words and Alec suddenly worried that he had crossed a line. It was true that he had compensated the fact that he would die whereas Magnus lived on – he wasn´t too happy about it, but being with Magnus was more he could wish for.

He cursed himself for being such an insensitive idiot.

He was just about to say something, to take back his words, as Magnus spoke again.

„I will always remember you, Alexander Lightwood." he said quietly, meaning it whole-heartedly.

And when Magnus´ eyes met his, he was convinced that their love was strong enough to compete with everything. There was nothing more to say. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words, and Magnus and Alec both had proven more than once how much they meant to each other in the last few weeks. Alec had literally gone through hell for Magnus, and Magnus would have sacrificed his own life to save Alec and his friends.

Surely, the subject of immortality would always be a part of them, just like Max would always be a part of Alec´s family. Yet, he was glad he had talked about it with Magnus.

The oppressive feeling overtaking him since morning had vanished now, and he could completly enjoy the dinner with his boyfriend.

„He would have liked you." he said. „Max, I mean."

„Tell me about him." Magnus said. It took Alec a second to realize what he meant.

„He was curious. He hated being excluded from the happenings and he hated being treated like a little child. He was very clever for his age and I´m sure he would have become a great shadowhunter one day." He paused, looking down on his hands. It felt surprisingly good to talk about his deceased brother, although it still hurt deep inside. „He liked reading Mangas. He was really into such Mundane things, he would have liked Clary, too. And Simon. He was rather skeptical towards strangers, but if you found something to impress him with, you could win his heart in a flash."

The way Magnus looked at him clearly indicated that he was interested in what Alec told him. He wasn´t just asking for Alec´s sake. He _wanted_ to hear about Max.

Magnus reached out for Alec´s hand over the table and squeezed it gently.

„I love you." he said.

„I know." Alec replied.

Magnus stared at him, wide-eyed. „Alexander, did you just quote Star Wars?"

Alec blinked, genuinely confused. „I have no idea what you´re talking about."

„Here are your meals." Erik, the waiter, announced as he tossed the plates on the table. „I hope the meals are to your entire satisfaction." And with that he went off.

Alec eyed his pasta suspiciously. „Is it just me or does Erik sound strangely polite for a change?" He narrowed his eyes in distrust. „I think he might have poisoned my food."

Magnus laughed. „Maybe Luigi successfully rebuked him for once." He shrugged. „Remember, if it doesn´t taste good, I´ll turn him into a squirrel."

„I thought you said rabbit."

Magnus shrugged. „A squirrel is more humiliating."

Alec took a sip of his wine. It tasted really good. „Speaking of animals, do you know with which one you can really irritate Jace? You´ll never guess!"

„A duck?" Magnus suggested. Alec´s jaw dropped. „How´d you know that?"

Magnus grinned mysteriously. „Let´s say it runs in the family." Facing Alec´s confused expression, he added: „Will Herondale had been very suspicios of ducks. Tessa told me that much, though she never elaborated why. I guess he passed his hatred on to Jace."

„Huh." Alec said frowning. „That´s so weird."

„I know, right? How can one not love ducks? They´re so adorable! I even possess a pyjama covered with ducks from that cute little store in London, if you remember."

„Yeah, because that´s something completly sane and ordinary." Alec muttered into his glass.

"What did you say, Alexander?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing." Alec lied, grinning into his wine glass.


	3. Maybe at home

Alec unconsciously chewed on his lip while looking at the bill in his hands. They had just finished their meals and Erik had brought the bill so that they could pay. Or Alec could pay. Because he had insisted on it. He sighed.

It was actually payable, even for him, though he´d might have to skip some meals the next few days, still. But he could have sworn that the wine he had ordered was more expensive. He had insisted on the best (well, second best) wine because he wanted something special for today.

He looked up at Magnus, who looked back at him, his expression very innocent. Wait – when was Magnus ever innocent?

Alec narrowed his eyes as he handed the money to Erik, the waiter, with the common tip he didn´t deserve. He was hundred percent sure that Magnus paid a part of the price by himself when he hadn´t noticed, so that Alec didn´t have to go bust for him.

„Something wrong, Alec?" Magnus asked him.

„Uh, no. it´s just... you know, it was cheaper than I thought." He answered, watching the warlock closely. „Huh." Magnus said. „But that´s good, isn´t it?" The way he grinned gave him away.

„I know what you did, Bane." he said. Magnus´ eyebrows shot up, disappearing into his hairline.

„Is that so?" Alec nodded. „I know that our meal was supposed to be way more expensive."

Magnus shrugged. „I guess Luigi made us a special price for a friend."

„Magnus!"

„Come on, Alec. I told you how I overcharge the nephilim. Let´s say you are my redress."

„You never overcharged us." Alec pointed out.

It was true. Neither had he asserted payment for healing Alec, nor for his help in the battle against Valentine or any other favour he had done them.

Magnus´ grin turned into his typical smirk that had made Alec go crazy on their first encounter at the party. It still did.

„Oh, that was a special exception. The Lightwoods happen to have a very handsome blue-eyed son – and you know I can´t resist those eyes."

Alec, who tried to ignore the fact that his cheeks warmed up at those words, chuckled. „So, you´re saying that I sell my body for your services?" he asked.

Magnus seemed to ponder about that intensively. „Not only your body." he said eventually. „I learned that you have more qualities than that impressive sixpack of yours."

Alec frowned. „Good to know." he said.  
Magnus leaned forward, so that his forehead almost touched Alec´s temple. „You want me to elaborate?" His breath tickled at Alec´s skin deliciously.

Alec looked around cautiously. They were still at the restaurant, and although they were in the less frequented part of it, there were still people watching them. „No." Alec said.

He cleared his throat. „Maybe at home." he added causing Magnus to laugh. „Alright, then, let´s go."

It was strange how fast Alec had gotten used to the fact that he had moved in with Magnus. He was still filled with that immense feeling of excitement whenever he thought about it. He shared an apartment with his boyfriend. And they called it _their_ _home_, like it hadn´t ever been different.

„Oh, Magnus, you´re leaving?" The voice of Luigi stopped them, before they could step out of the restaurant. „Yes." Magnus said. „The dinner was really good, Luigi. Thank you."

„I´m glad to hear that." Luigi said. „Then, have a nice evening, boys. It´s always a pleasure to meet you." Alec wasn´t sure if that last bit was involving him too.

Erik, however, didn´t seem too pleased about the idea of seeing them again, judging by the unhealthy shade of green his face turned into. Alec laughed in his sleeve.

A breeze of fresh air greeted them as they stepped outside. Alec welcomed it gratefully. It hadn´t been muggy excactly inside the restaurant but Alec preferred the freshness of real wind over air-conditioning. The weather was chilly and it wasn´t dark yet. The sun took its time to go down, giving the couple the extraordinary view of a sunset, showing the typically beautiful colours from red to orange to gold. Alec wasn´t the kitschy kind of guy, but he had to admit watching a sunset together with his boyfriend was romantic. Though he´d always deny it in front of Jace.

„So, what do we do now?" Magnus asked.

Alec glanced at his boyfriend who was standing next to him. His eyes were still focused on the view in front of them, seemingly admiring it as well.

Alec smiled. „Well, if we don´t want to relive our first date precisely, I´d suggest we go home. If we do, we´ll have to find a werewolf, make it go wild and tame it afterwards."

Magnus threw his head back and laughed. Alec joined in.

„No, I guess we´ll skip that part." Magnus responded. „But we can walk home, it´s a very nice evening." Alec agreed.

It was slowly beginning to warm up in New York and he loved this time of the year. It was the time, when spring wasn´t yet over, but summer was about to start.

It was a long way back to their loft, but, just like last time they´d visited the Ethiopian, they enjoyed the walk.

When they arrived at their home they were greeted by the Chairman jumping into Alec´s arms.

„Whoa, careful!" Alec exclaimed surprised.

„Didn´t you say you fed our cat?" Magnus asked, frowning. „Yes." Alec said. „You gave me enough time to do so, when you took your time in the bathroom." Magnus slapped his arm playfully. „Hey, hey. I´m just dressing up for you!"

„No you don´t." Alec said and Magnus grinned. „No, you´re right, I don´t." he confessed. „I´m doing this to brighten up the world with my awesomeness." Alec laughed mockingly. „Sure." he said. „And we all thank you for your sacrifice." He put the Chairman to the ground. The cat instantly ran off to the living room. _Weird cat_, Alec thought.

„You know, that´s something Jace could have said, too." he mused. Partly because it was true, and partly because he wanted to annoy Magnus for a bit. Magnus groaned. „Aaghh! Don´t compare me to that wonder boy!" Alec chuckled.

He didn´t quite understand the relation between his parabatai and his boyfriend. They were constantly arguing, but Alec was sure they cared about each other like true friends. It was that kind of confusing friendship Jace shared with Simon, too. Dislike on the surface, but affection underneath.

„So... what do we do the rest of your day off?", Magnus asked, coming closer to the shadowhunter.

„I´d have some ideas that will make you long for more." he said, wrapping an arm around Alec and putting their foreheads together. Now they were staring each other directly in the eyes.

Alec licked his lip. „Show me." Was all he said, before he crossed the remaining distance to kiss his boyfriend.

And once more Alec would find out how right his warlock boyfriend was.


	4. Morning Person

The next morning Alec was the one waking up first. He stood up carefully, making sure not to wake Magnus in the process. He managed to get dressed, go to the nearest bakery and prepare breakfast – all that in less than an hour. When he poured coffee in two cups it wasn´t long until the warlock entered the kitchen, too, attracted by the delicious aroma of fresh coffee. That´s how it was going in most of the mornings since Alec had moved in.

Magnus´ hair was messy. He still wore his pajama boxers, his chest was bare, showing off his flat stomach. He gave Alec a sleepy smile.

„Morning" Alec said as he handed him his cup. Magnus took it gratefully and sighed. „How can you be such a morning person?"

Alec laughed. „It´s a shadowhunter-thing." he said shrugging. Being trained and taught how to fight on a daily basis for years now, his circadian rhythm had adjusted to getting up early. „Besides, it´s already past 8. It´s not that early." Magnus scowled at him. „For you maybe. I, for one, am perfectly fine with sleeping in until 12. Especially when the night before had been this long." Magnus winked, causing Alec to blush. He couldn´t help it, even though they weren´t in public now and no one could hear Magnus´ innuendo. Maybe he would never get used to Magnus´ flamboyant personality. And maybe he liked just that.

„Well, today I´m not off-duty anymore." Alec said.

As if on cue, a loud sound made Alec sit up and Magnus dropped his fork on the plate in surprise. It was Alec´s mobile phone. A brand new one. Clary had made Jace buy it for him since he was responsible for the damage of his last one.

„Hey, Izzy, what´s up?" he said as he picked up. „Where are you?" she asked and Alec frowned. „Uhm... in Brooklyn? I´m-"  
„Oh, please! I know where you are, but why are you _still_ there?" his sister cut in. „I thought we´d train today?" Alec looked up at the wall clock. „What´s your point, Iz? We still have enough time for that. It´s just half past eight."

„Yes, but I wanted to start introducing Simon to shadowhunter training today. Didn´t you get my text?"  
Alec paused. He and Magnus had agreed to turn off their phones for a day, in order to prevent getting interrupted. It may well be that he had missed her text.

At the other end of the line his sister huffed. „You didn´t read it, right?"

„No." Alec admitted.

„Nevermind, just get your ass over here. Oh, you can bring Magnus, if he has time." And with that she hung up.

Magnus was looking at him quizzically. „Izzy says we should come for training as soon as we can." Alec said.

„_We_?" Magnus asked surprised. „Don´t you mean you? My condition is not that bad, but I doubt I can keep up with you guys."

„Uh, no, not for training." Alec explained. „I guess she needs some support because she decided to show Simon some moves – don´t you dare saying anything! Bad choice of words." He murmured, ignoring Magnus´ grin. „You don´t have to come, if cou´re busy."

„Are you kidding? Do I want to sit in a corner to watch you work out, get sweaty and become even more muscular?", Magnus said. „That´s right, I´m in!" He stood up and walked straight to the door, abandoning the rest of his breakfast on the table. Alec watched him amusedly and followed him.

Isabelle was very sensitive these days, when it came to Simon. She tried very hard to hide it, but if you knew her well enough, you could see through her. Although Simon remembered more and more about his former self, it was a long process and it strained the nerves of each of the friends.

Alec sighed. The wars they made it through had left ghosts to everyone. Losses, sacrifices and mental pain had scarred them and they were slowly trying to learn to live with it. Jace, Isabelle and Alec were still trying to come to terms with their brother´s death, Luke mourned over his sister and Clary over the part of her brother that had been human.

Yet, you had to see that things weren´t all too bad. By defeating Sebastian/Jonathan they had saved many lives, averted the ultimate disaster, and now they enjoyed the (relative) safety they had enabled. Jace had adopted the name _Herondale_ and was doing a lot of research about his ancestors lately. Clary and Izzy were eagerly helping Simon to find his way into the shadowhunter world and Magnus and Alec were rebuilding their relationship.

As much as it hurt, they were all trying to start over again.

Alec picked up his gear which hang at its special place at the coat-stand next to the door. It was practical that way, in case he was called out to a demon hunt and had to leave quickly. For that Magnus had also conjured up a cupboard-like piece of furniture to store his weapons, but Alec left them there. They were going to the Institute and there would be enough weapons to practice with.

„Are you ready, honey?" asked Magnus, already standing in the doorway. Alec raised his brows. „Are you?" He gestured towards his boyfriend who was still wearing his pajama bottoms. Magnus grinned. With one single snap of his fingers he changed the boxers with a pair of turquoise trousers, put on a white shirt with the words _Who´s Madonna? _printed on it and styled his hair to his usual spikes. Alec couldn´t say he wasn´t impressed. „You´re impossible." he said.

Then he stepped out of the apartment after Magnus and they took a cab to Manhattan.

A/N: This story doesn´t have a particular plot. I just imagine how the lives of the characters go on and I don´t think I will put in a lot of drama. I want them to be happy after all that happened :)


	5. Playing Cupid

Before Alec could even touch the door to the Institute to enter, it was opened from the inside. Jace was standing in front of them. His hair was damp as though he had just come out of the shower and his annoyed expression said it all.

„Thank the Angel you´re here. Isabelle is freaking out, she actually made breakfast and insisted on me to eat it all. Can you imagine how one can burn an omelette and still not frying the inside completly? Raw egg, it´s disgusting! She´s too invested in this thing!" he said skipping the greeting. „Where is she?" Alec asked, looking around in the hallway cautiously.  
„In the training room with Simon and Clary." he said, turned around and moved ahead. Magnus and Alec followed.

They had invited Simon over for today in order to make him more accustomed to the Shadowhunter world. That way he could get a better view on what would be in store for him if he decided to become a Shadowhunter.

When they entered the training room, Alec took a deep breath.  
On the ground dozens of different weapons were spread out in a line, swords, seraph blades, daggers, and other, more exotic weapons like the chakram and a nunchaku.  
Behind that stood Isabelle, her arms on her hips and a frown on her face.  
Simon and Clary were leaning at the wall at one end of the room. Clary cast a sideways look at Simon who didn´t seem to notice, or just didn´t show so. Alec looked him up. He looked tired. His hair was messy and he narrowed his eyes as if he was trying hard to concentrate. On his shirt was something that seemed to be a turtle, though it confused Alec that it wore a mask around his eyes like a ninja or something, and that it stood on his feet like a man.

Isabelle looked up at that moment and saw them. She waved her hands about wildly, gesturing the three of them to come near with a mixture between delight and impatience. „Hey, boys! Glad you made it here, we´ve been waiting for you for hours!"

Alec lifted a brow. „You´re exaggarating, Iz! You should be grateful that we came here at all."

„Oh, the ´we-thing` again." Izzy said, rolling her eyes. „´_We have no other body care products than Sandalwood shampoo´ _or _´We always wear matching clothes so that everyone sees we´re in loove´ or ´We can´t come to your birthday, dearest sister, because tuesday is our bingo night´."_

Alec looked at his sister as if she were insane.

„I never said anything like that." he said at the same time Magnus said: „Sandalwood shampoo is _not_ the only body care product we have."

Alec glared at him in that particular annoyed manner that was usually reserved for Jace.  
„That´s all you have to say to this?" he asked.

Magnus shrugged. „It´s true. There is Sandalwood body lotion, Sandalwood face cream, Sandalwood hair gel..."

„Your hair gel is from Ricky´s and it´s not Sandalwood scented." Alec interjected. „And I´m so angry with you that I know this."

Isabelle snorted. „Who care´s! You totally didn´t see my point, did you? Here it is: Sandalwood sucks. Now could we start already?"

„Calm down, Izzy. I know just the right thing to begin with." Magnus said proudly. Isabelle didn´t look convinced. „Coffee!" Magnus called out. „Who wants some?"

Clary and Simon reacted simultaneously. „I do!" they shouted. Magnus grinned and snapped his fingers. Instantly, six cups of coffee from _Starbucks_ appeared.

* * *

After even the last cup had been emptied, Simon seemed to be a bit more awake. He took a closer look to the weapons on the ground before him. „So... everyone has got a weapon of choice?" he asked.

Isabelle nodded. „The seraph blades are used primarily against demons, but everyone has a weapon he is most comfortable with. Mine is the whip. It´s effective and can serve as a stylish accessory." She lifted her arm and showed him the electrum whip she wore as a bracelet.

Simon was stunned. „This is... pretty cool." he said.

Izzy smiled contentedly. „I know. I wouldn´t recommend you trying it out though. It´s not something for starters."

Jace laughed. „Yeah, it would definitly be lethal in your hands – for yourself!" Clary punched him into his ribs softly.

„Well, we thought you could try it with a bow for a start." Clary suggested. „Because you´re already a bit experienced with it from your summer camp."

Isabelle nodded. „That´s what Alec´s here for. He´ll show you how to use it properly."

Alec blinked. „I will?"

„Yes, you will." said Izzy.

„Wonderful." Magnus uttered, leaning back on the armchair he had just conjured up for himself. „Do you know how many muscles are working in the human body while shooting an arrow? I learned it at first hand if you know what I mean."

„MAGNUS!" Alec said. But Magnus just winked at him without regret.

„Please!" Jace said, making a face. „I don´t wish to hear on how many ways you debauch my sweet little brother."

„Hey, I´m older than you!" Alec corrected him.

Simon watched the three men with something between amusement and confusion. „Oh my god." he said. „Didn´t you kill the fairy guy who once dated Izzy?" His face was pure panic now and it was almost funny. Alec laughed. „I didn´t kill him _because_ he dated Izzy." he said.

„He killed him because he treated me badly." Izzy said smirking. „Before that, Jace broke his arm and I kicked him in his misters. It´s the common procedure with ex-boyfriends."

Alec rolled his eyes. „It´s not." he said. „I killed him because he was our enemy." He felt pity for Simon and he didn´t want him to shy away by telling him that the broken-arm-thing was actually true. So he picked up his bow and his arrow, swung the father staff behind his back and got into position. „Just watch and learn." he said to Simon. Then he shot.

All of the ten arrows hit the center. Alec smiled. He passed the bow on to Simon.

The latter took it, positioned himself like Alec did before, but in a smaller distance to the target. Before he traced the arc, he looked back to Izzy. „If I can hit the bullseye three times, will you go on a date with me?"

For a moment Izzy was speechless. Then she quirked him a lopsided smile. „Five." she said.

„Four."

„Alright. Then show me what you´re capable of."

Simon breathed out before he shot his first arrow. It was a good shot, Alec had to admit, but it wasn´t good enough. „You can do it!" Clary whispered.

And indeed, the next one hit it. And the next one and the next one. When the fourth arrow flew, Alec thought he´d seen green sparks from the corner of his eyes. He glanced at Magnus with suspicion. Apparently _someone_ didn´t leave it to chance that Simon got his date. He didn´t know if he should find it endearing of the warlock or if he should disapprove.

„Friday night." Simon said to Izzy, a huge grin on his face. „I´ll pick you up at 8."

Alec leaned down to Magnus. „Playing Cupid over here?" he whispered.

Magnus grinned. „I don´t know what you mean, darling."

Alec laughed.


	6. A Big Brother s Blessing

**Simon´s POV**

„For God´s sake, give him a break!" Jace burst out.

The four shadowhunters had showered Simon with training advices and facts about shadowhunter politics and now he seemed mentally and physically drained. Jace was right. He needed a break.

Izzy was about to retort, but then she took a closer look to Simon and paused. „Great. I´ll order us some food." she said and with that she stalked out of the training room.

„Fantastic!" Jace grumbled. „She left us to stow away the weapons. Lazy little genius"

„Why bother?" Magnus grinned. He just waved a hand and the knives, swords and whatever else disappeared from where they had been lying on the floor.

Clary furrowed her brow. „Where did you magic them to?"  
Magnus huffed. „Just where they belong. Still so untrusting biscuit?"

„Biscuit?" Jace and Alec said simultaneously, both showing the same incredulous expression.  
Clary shrugged. „I´m kind of used to it."

Jace´s eyes widened. „Don´t you dare coming up with some odd nickname for me, I swear I´ll pin you to the wall and make you a living target and throw knives at you."

Magnus chuckled. „You´ll get used to it, Indiana."

Jace looked confused. „I don´t even know if that should insult me or not. Calling me the name of a state, I don´t get it."

Clary and Simon burst out laughing. Magnus grinned self-satisfied and Alec and Jace exchanged a look of shared puzzlement. „Whatever that means, I´m sure you´re better off with _Indiana. _Trust me, I´ve heard worse from him." Alec said.

„Hey, you said you liked _Sweet Pea_." Magnus interjected.

Alec blushed. „Most definitely not!"

Simon cleared his throat. „Uh, where´s the bathroom? I´d really like to freshen up before eating."

Surprisingly it was Alec who reacted first. „I´ll show you the way. You can take some of my clothes if you want to change, too." Simon uttered a thanks and followed him out of the room. He was visibly suspicious about the sudden friendliness Alec displayed towards him. Alec was the one most … wary towards him and he wasn´t sure if it was safe to be glad about the change in his behaviour. They walked down the corridor in silence for a while. Then, eventually, Alec stopped dead and turned to face Simon.

„You´re sure about this, right?" he asked. „I mean, becoming a shadowhunter. You want it. You´re not going to back down, are you?"

Simon stared at him wide-eyed. „W-What?"

Alec sighed. „I´m just asking because there are people here who care a lot about you. Clary is so excited and Izzy is really... jumpy, I guess. I don´t want to push you, it´s just – it´s your decision and you shouldn´t make it easily. Shadowhunter business is hardcore and once you´ve ascended you can´t turn back. You are a strong person, Simon, and you´re definitely capable of what lies ahead of you, but I don´t want Isabelle to be disappointed. She really likes you."

Simon opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he did something Alec didn´t expect at all: he grinned.  
„Is this about me asking your sister out for a date? Is this some kind of big brother talk?"

Alec blinked. „Oh, I am just starting." he said. „Izzy is not really used to this sort of things. Usually she dates a man a few times and then tosses him away when she gets bored."

„But you think it´s different with me?" Simon was genuinely curious.

Alec nodded slowly. „It is." He sighed again and rubbed his nasal bone. „Oh man, I already did this once, I hoped I wouldn´t have to ever again."

Simon eyed him warily. He had a vague idea what he was referring to, the blurred image of gray stone at the back of his mind, the cold of the cavewall he didn´t feel because his skin had been cold as well. He had fed from Alec, _blood_, as he had been a _vampire_. Izzy had told him as much, but he hadn´t remembered until now. It was like a déjà vu. Alec standing in front of him, bracing himself for a bite. It had been the most honest conversation they´d had, Simon thought, although it hadn´t been all too long.

_You´re a good person, Simon_. Alec had said. _You make Isabelle happy_.

Simon had felt like his heart had began beating again, hearing those words from someone who knew Isabelle like almost no one else did. Now his heart _was_ beating.  
Even the mere possibility of a girl like Isabelle Lightwood liking him, being _in love_ with him, had seemed incredible when he´d first met her – for the second time. Now he slowly understood. There was no thing like _out of league_ between Izzy and him, it might look like, but that had changed long ago, in a life Simon remembered more and more.

Alec shifted in front of him and Simon was looking for a way how they could make this less awkward. But Alec was already speaking again. „Izzy cares about you a lot, more than she would ever admit and she´d probably kill me if she knew I was telling you this. The thing is, you do her good. And I most likely will never approve of you more than I do now, which is all you can get. I guess I´m biased in that matter, but Isabelle is the best thing that can happen to you and you better not ruin it." His tone was serious and Simon could tell he meant everything he said. Alec was always rather blunt, that was something he secretly liked at him. When he looked up into the blue eyes of the shadowhunter, though, he saw his face soften slightly and Alec even managed a smile.

„You mean you will tear me to pieces if I ever dare hurting your sister." said Simon matter-of-factly.  
Alec smirked. „No." he said. „Izzy´s the first to kick your ass. _Then_ I will do the rest, with Jace´s help, of course."

Simon gulped. „Ah. Right." He wondered if Izzy hadn´t been joking about the common procedure wih ex-boyfriends after all.  
_Shadowhunters aren´t to mess with_, he thought.

„Good thing I´m actually falling for Izzy."

_Oh... _This was more than he had initially wanted to say to the brother of his love interest.

Alec´s smile widened and his eyes lit up. Simon wondered if enchanting one with only a single smile was a Lightwood-thing. Not that Alec enchanted him. _Izzy_ enchanted him. Oh yes, she did.

„Good thing indeed." Alec said. „Come on, the bathroom´s over there."

With that the boys made their way down the hall.  
Simon was pleased. If Alec Lightwood gave him his blessing to date his beautiful sister, told him he was _right_ for her, he couldn´t complain. In fact, he found himself grinning like a maniac and he just couldn´t stop.

* * *

**A/N:** **So this was a Simon-centered chapter.  
I really loved the little scene between Simon and Alec in CoHF and I wanted to bring the boys together once more. Alec acting big-brotherly is so adorable, I think :D. And some Sizzy is always good**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Quotations of CoHF don´t belong to me. **


	7. A Sense of Consolation

**A/N: Hey, I´m sorry for the long hiatus, but frankly I can´t promise to get much better. I´m working on other stories and life kind of gets in the way... **

**However, this chapter is from Clary´s POV. **

**When I started this story I wanted it to focus on Magnus and Alec, which I still do, but I think involving the other characters more is a good idea. Here´s some Clary/Simon and Clary/Izzy friendship, a little angst mixed with a silver lining. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Clary POV**

Clary frowned as the door clicked shut behind Alec and Simon.  
Maybe things have changed between them since Simon had saved Isabelle´s life. Only that Simon didn´t remember it.  
He didn´t know that Alec, with his strong belief that he alone has to protect the ones he loves, feels like he owes Simon for the one time he hadn´t been able to. He didn´t know that, and he didn´t know the little things, like how Izzy can´t cook without risking to poison someone or how Magnus sleeps in his canary-yellow pajamas or how Jace has this irrational hate of ducks...

Or how they always used to go to Java Jones together, only Clary and Simon, and how they slept together in one bed just talking the whole night and there was this special feeling between them. Like there is this one person in your life who will always be there no matter what, the best friend in the world, a person to laugh with, cry with and buy christmas gifts for their significant others together.  
Clary had always thought it would be like that. That Simon would be by her side and she by his. Never had she imagined it to be any different.

And he _was_ there. He _was_ by her side.  
Of all the things that could have happened to him, he was there, safe and sound.

It just wasn´t the same.

„Clary?" The voice of the boy she loved pulled her back to reality. „Did you listen?"

Clary looked up into his golden eyes that gleamed in the light of the ceiling lamp and smiled. „I´m sorry, no." she said. „I´ll go set the table." She rushed out of the training room without looking back to Jace and Magnus, ignoring Jace calling after her. She just couldn´t stay in there. She needed to find the one person who understood what she felt, more than anyone else could.

„Izzy!"

Isabelle was standing in front of the door to her room, her hand on the knob, but didn´t move. As if she didn´t know if she really wanted to go in there.  
When she heard Clary´s voice, though, she yanked the door open and rushed in and Clary ran down the corridor before she could lock her out.  
But she didn´t. The door was left open. Clary hesitated. Was the open door a sign that she was welcome in Izzy´s room?

„Close the door behind you." Izzy said.  
It took Clary a moment until she realized that was Izzy´s way of inviting her in.

„I ordered Chinese for everyone."

Clary nodded, not really processing the information, not really caring. „Do you think we expect too much from Simon?" she burst out.  
Immediately, she cursed herself for saying it. It wasn´t what she had wanted to say.

Izzy´s eyes widened. „Do you think we scared him today? Do you think it´s not what he wants?"

Clary felt her stomach twist. The way Isabelle looked at her, with fear and hope in her eyes, firmly convinced that Clary held all the answers in her when it came to Simon, because she was the one who knew him best; it made her avert her gaze.

But did she still? Did she know the new Simon who was so completely the same and yet not?

She shook her head. „That´s not what I meant." she answered. „I just wanted to say that maybe we should go slow on him. He seems a little confused. We should give him time to get to know us again."

Izzy bit her lip and nodded slowly. She was sitting down on her bed and looked... desperate.  
It was something Clary would never associate with her. Izzy was fierce, brave and caring. But desperate?  
Of course she knew that in the past few months they had all felt desperate at times, more than ever in their lives. But Izzy had always tried hardest to conceil it.  
„You know," Izzy said in a low voice. „I keep telling myself I should be grateful. We could have lost him, he could be dead now. But he´s here and he´s alive and he recognizes us to some extent. In the end, it was a small price to pay, wasn´t it?" she took a deep breath. A thousand things rushed through Clary´s mind, but she dared not to interrupt her. It seemed like she wasn´t ready yet. „I keep telling myself this. But I can´t manage to actually believe it."

Clary couldn´t stand it anymore. She was tense. And she could see Izzy was too, by the way her hands gripped the sheets.  
Clary moved towards the shadowhunter and sat down on the bed next to her so that her shoulder touched hers.

„He´s Simon." she said, and she knew, somewhere deep inside, that it was true. „He´s still Simon."  
She could feel tears forming in her eyes and quickly blinked them away. Isabelle had the same hopes and fears she had, considering Simon.  
It gave her a sense of consolation.  
„I know what you mean, though." Izzy looked at her and Clary could see a slight shimmer in her eyes.  
„Maybe it´s just as hard for him as it is for us. He has to face a side of himself that he forgot. I just hope he´ll remember it all when he ascends." she sighed.

_Will life ever get easier? _

Izzy nodded. „And you think he wants to? Ascend, I mean."

Clary smiled weakly, but genuine. „That´s the thing I´m most sure about. He´s a hero, if he remembers it or not."  
Izzy returned the smile. „That´s true." she said. „I saw the way he looked at you. Even if he doesn´t remember everything, he´s still willing to follow you wherever you go."  
Clary wanted to protest, but Isabelle´s look silenced her. She wasn´t accusing or jealous or lying in order to console her. She was simply stating the truth. Clary´s heart pounded in her chest. Her words meant a lot to her.

„Iz, he´d do it for you, too. And for Jace, and for Alec and for Magnus. His memories will come back and if not, we´ll create new memories anyway. It´ll be weird and awkward but it´ll also be fun. Because we´re together." she smirked at Isabelle. „Besides, you have a date in prospect. You should think about what to wear..."

Izzy waved a hand at her and snorted, but her grin gave her away. „Oh, please. There´s no need for Isabelle Lightwood to worry about outfits. He better be bracing himself."

Clary snickered.

For a moment, it all felt normal again.


	8. Feels like Family

**A/N: Okay, here comes a Jace and Magnus scene. I wasn´t sure about writing from Jace´s POV, because I didn´t know if I could get him right, but here it is. Since they are the only ones left in the training room they needed to have a talk too. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Jace POV**

„Clary?" Jace called out to his girlfriend who just rushed out of the training room without looking back.

„Seems like she´s rather keen on getting away from you." Magnus teased.

„You´re one to talk. Wasn´t it your boyfriend who took the first opportunity to leave the room?" Jace retorted, but he wasn´t whole-heartedly at it. He was way too worried about his girlfriend.  
She hadn´t seemed very composed today, even though she had tried to look like it. So had Izzy.  
But who of them was fine, really, after all that happened? They had literally gone through hell, and even though they had all come out of it alive, it had left scars that probably won´t ever fade.  
Jace closed his eyes and tried not to think of Max.

When he opened them again, he saw Magnus eyeing him. His face wasn´t mocking anymore, rather sympathetic, and somehow it was worse. It meant he wasn´t far from being pitied and Jace hated being pitied. So he covered his anxiety with a lopsided grin. „So, now that it´s just the two of us..."

„I knew you´d approach that subject one day, but sadly I have to decline." Magnus cut in before Jace could say more. „I happen to have a boyfriend. Who is ten times sexier than you, by the way."

Jace snorted. „Please, that´s not even possible. _Sexy_ is just a synonym for _Jace_, so everyone who deserves being called sexy is just a pale immitation of my humble self. Even Alec." he announced. „Speaking of – since Alec is most definitely giving ´the speech` to Simon right now and Izzy´s preoccupied at the moment, I guess it´s up to me to give it to you."

Magnus made a face. „Your choices of words are always so well thought through." he mumbled, but Jace simply grinned.  
„You know what I mean. Just listen, warlock. First off: you already hurt Alec once, and you only got away with it, because it wasn´t exactly solely your fault." Magnus snorted at that, but Jace decided to ignore him. „So, if you ever do anything that pisses him off, or breaks his heart, you´ll get the full force of Lightwood-anger on you – and trust me, that´s not very pleasant."

Magnus didn´t look very impressed, or at least, he didn´t show it. He met Jace´s gaze with steady eyes. „I thought you´d call yourself Herondale now." he remarked.

A real smile appeared on Jace´s face. Not like the grin he was showing earlier, with the purpose of intimidating the warlock. „I´m still a Lightwood, though. And Izzy will probably be just too thrilled to help me in this matter."

„I don´t doubt that." Magnus muttered dryly under his breath.

Jace nodded.  
„Second off," he continued. „You´re on probation. You didn´t only get a second chance with Alec, you also have to prove to us that you deserve it. Every move you make, every single thing you say or do will be highly observed."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. „And thirdly?" he asked warily.

Jace smiled confidently. „Thirdly," he added a pause for the effect. „As strange as it is, you make Alec happy. I don´t understand that, but it´s not my business. And obviously he´s the best thing that can ever happen to you, because, I mean, he´s Alec. He´s strong and he´s considerate and he is the best man I know, me myself included. Never forget that, and never forget how lucky you are, Bane." he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the warlock. „How was that for a speech?". He knew he could be theatrical if he wanted to, and right now he _had_ wanted to, just to make Magnus a little uncomfortable. He meant everything he said, though.

It was a shame that Magnus was just as good in hiding his true emotions as he himself was. His face was almost impossible to read. Almost. The shimmer in his eyes gave him away. He could tell his words had affected the other man even if he didn´t show it.

„Impressive." Magnus remarked, not seeming impressed at all. „Now let me tell you one thing: I love your brother and I didn´t just stop during our... seperation. If you want me to promise you to never hurt Alec, I´m sorry, I can´t. Life is unpredictable and even my magnificent self can´t change that. What I can do is promise you I will always do what is in my power to make him happy. Trying not to hurt him is all I can do, for I have no control over anything else considering Alec." he said in a severe, almost somber voice. „Besides. You should really do something against that control addiction of yours." he added, in a lighter tone and smiled, which assured Jace that that last bit was only a joke. Or something. Alec´s way of telling bad jokes might have rubbed off on him at last.

„If it comes to my family, I never will." Jace simply said, miming Magnus´ light tone, but setting his jaw in a stubborn line to make clear he was serious. Magnus nodded respecting.

He´d never let anyone of his family down. His real family. Which had grown more and more during the past year, since that strong little girl had burst into his life and turned everything upside down.  
_Clary_, he thought fondly.  
She had been the first addition to the small group of people he loved and trusted without any doubt. (Which was considerable given that he had thought for a long time that love and trust meant being weak.)

Alec, Isabelle, Max. And then Clary.  
And with her, the annoying nerdy mundane clinging to her, determined to not leave her side. Never.  
And he hadn´t, in the end.

Involuntarily, Jace smiled.  
He was lucky that Magnus had turned his attention away from him, letting some sparks emit his fingertips instead, to relieve his boredom. Jace didn´t want to let the warlock see him reminiscing.  
Magnus too, counted among his family now, even if the whole wide galaxy was still too small for both their egos to fit next to each other.  
He meant the world to Alec, so he meant the world to Jace.  
Okay, maybe, that went too far. He liked him. Period. He wouldn´t admit anything more, not even to his own mind.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened, and Alec peered in. He looked a little startled at their sight, as if it was unthinkable that Magnus and Jace were together in one room without carrying out a massacre. Jace grinned at the thought.

„What are you still doing here? The food is there. Let´s go to the kitchen or Isabelle will kill you."

They chuckled, but did as Alec told. Everyone who knew Isabelle, knew that she wasn´t to mess with.

_This feels good_, Jace thought, as he sat around a table with the five people he loved most in the world.  
_Almost normal._

… Well, _normal_ in shadowhunter terms.

He squeezed Clary´s hand under the table and she smiled up at him; the tension had disappeared from her.  
He looked right into her beautiful green eyes. It was only a look, but he was sure Clary understood what he wanted to tell her with it. She always did. They could communicate without using words, exchanging feelings, emotions, only with their eyes.

That´s what he was doing right now, he wanted to reassure her and tell her he loved her and that she didn´t need to worry all the time and so much more.

It was more than a few words could express, but if he tried, he´d know what to say.

_As long as we´re all together, nothing can stop us._


End file.
